5 Days of Bad Luck
by EternalDNangel
Summary: Akari, a hard working farm girl who somehow has the worst luck in romance, falls for the young fisherman. How will these 5 days pan out for them? Find out right here!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **Hey guys! It's been a while since I last wrote a fanfiction...but here I am. At it once more! I've been playing Animal Parade lately and felt nostalgic, so I grabbed my laptop and started to write once again. Hope you'll look forward to the next 4 days of Akari and Toby's little life.**

From a light spring breeze, to humid summer days, a season quickly passed by Akari. Hard working, dedicated, and easy going. A few words used by the people of Castanet. Now, Akari strives for excellence in all she could do, except…..romance. Let's not say she is completely unknown to romance, but misfortune seems to find its way to her. It's as if the cosmic universe knew when she developed feelings for another and decided to mull it down. However, that could not stop her from falling for the young fisherman.

Toby, a young man who loves to fish, light blue hair and eyes sharp like a fox. Unlike a fox, he isn't sly, he is warm and kind-hearted. It matters not how one approaches Toby, he would kindly accept all. Even the clumsiness of Akari. Honestly, he loves how endearing she is or when she blushes, her face turns the hue of a cherry blossom. It's safe to say, he has fallen for her. How will this fare I wonder?

As the summer heat continues to rain down, Akari plops herself down on the edge of the water fountain.

"It really is hot today…" she groans as she wipes her sweat away.

Suddenly, Akari felt a sharp chill touch her neck. Jumping up, she quickly turned to see the young fisherman holding a bottle of water for her.

"T-Toby!" she yelled in surprise.

"Haha, I'm sorry. I figured you'd be hard at work and would like a cold drink." he explained while handing Akari the bottle.

"Oh, thank you." accepting the bottle graciously.

"As an added gift, I went fishing today-"

"You go fishing every day Toby."

"Ah! That's true! But today, I brought my catch to share with you."

Her eyes reflected the happiness she felt as she grabbed the fish being handed to her. It was the first time Toby had given her a gift, so you could imagine how she felt. However….as fate would have it….

"Whoa!" they both shouted with shock.

Right from her hand, the fish used splash and jumped straight into the water fountain! Sitting there in silence, Toby holds in his laughter while Akari stares in shock. The first present that she ever received is now swimming around in the fountain. Wait….why was the fish even alive!? A-anyway, this marks Day 1 of Akari's bad luck.

 **After Credits**

Toby: Don't worry Akari, I'll catch you a carp next time!

Akari: Will that one be magically alive too?

Toby: If it is, at least it'll be a MAGIKARP!

Akari: …..Toby nooo….


	2. Chapter 2

**Day 2**

As the sun starts to set, droplets of rain trickled down the windows. Akari heads in, taking off her boots at the door. Stretching, she heads to the shower, until she heard light knocks on the door. Who could that be?

Making her way to the door, she peers through the curtains to see who it is. To her surprise, it was Toby standing in the rain holding a box. In one swift movement, she tidies herself up and quickly opens the door.

"Toby, what are you doing here so late? Come inside!" Hiding her excitement.

"Thanks. I managed to catch an eel today and figured I'd make you eel rice. It's good for your health."

"Wow! You mean I get to try your home cooking?" Akari's eyes widened with joy.

"If you'll have it that is, haha." He shyly remarked.

"Of course!"

As Toby handed Akari the box, he could see her cheeks turn the hue of a cherry blossom, which he loved. It made her seem small and fragile when this expression appeared. Unable to describe it, all he knew was that he didn't want her to show this defenseless side to other men. While in thought, a shaking voice broke through.

"U-um…Toby, it's getting dark and the walk back to Harmonica is far-" Scrambling for words, Akari's face became brighter.

"Akari, take it slow. What is it?"

"What I'm trying to say is, why don't you sleep here tonight…!" Her face now completely red.

A silence fell between the two. Toby, trying to find an answer, found himself turning red too. Opening his mouth as if he was going to speak, then closing. No words came out.

"N-never mind! It's alright, that was a silly idea... Be safe when walking back Toby, goodnight!"

"Uh yes, thank you." Untruthful words left Toby's mouth as he turns to walk out the door. "Goodnight Akari…"

Akari shuts the door slowly as she watches Toby's figure become smaller before disappearing. Why couldn't did I say something so stupid… I just made things awkward between us. Akari's thoughts darted all over the place. However, so did the young fisherman's.

Upon returning home, Toby could not stop thinking about the way the situation ended. I looked uncool just then. The girl I like asked if I wanted to sleep over and I froze like a deer caught in headlights. I must have made her feel awkward. Toby couldn't rest that night with all his loud thoughts.

In the end, the two crossed over the same thought….Why didn't I just do it…? I should've taken the chance. What bad luck.

 **After Credits**

Toby: *poses* JUST DO IT!

Akari: What are you doing?

Toby: I'm working up my motivation to sleep with you next time.

Akari: Whoooooa wait! What?! *turns beet red* What are you talking about?! I - I'm not ready yet!

Toby: Didn't you want to sleep together? Don't worry, I can sleep on the couch.

Akari: Huh…? Toby…why must you say such misleading things!


End file.
